Fatalia Stamina
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Qui es-tu?" Et le rictus du garçon s'agrandit un peu plus, ses prunelles un peu plus vides. "Un assassin."


**Titre:** Fatalia Stamina - les Fils des Destinées.

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie. :)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, même si le lieu où ils sont actuellement a été imaginé entièrement par mes soins. C'est cela, écrire sur Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle! :D Tout le reste est aux fabuleuses CLAMP, bien sûr... ("fabuleuses", et tellement, tellement cruelles CLAMP... T.T)

**Genre:** C'est... assez sombre, mais pas totalement. "Bizarre"?^^' (et c'est un Univers Alternatif, je suppose... - -;)

**Couple:** Ohoho, vous verrez bien! xD *joyeuse*

**Note 1:** Le titre est en latin, et je l'ai traduit aussitôt. N'y faites pas trop attention, trouver des titres n'est pas mon fort...^^'

**Note 2:** Aucun spoil, et je ne suis moi-même au courant de rien. Ce texte n'est que ma version de l'histoire. J'attends avec impatience d'avoir la version des CLAMP entre les mains, héhé!^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

Fatalia Stamina

- Les Fils des Destinées -

- _Démon_. Sors d'ici et que je ne te revoie plus!

L'homme le pousse à l'extérieur de la boutique, contre les containers amoncelés près de la vieille bâtisse. Sous la violence du choc, ils se renversent dans un bruit de ferraille rouillée, vomissant les ordures qu'ils contiennent sur le sol déjà sale, le garçon chancelant quand sa tête heurte le couvercle de l'un d'eux dans un vacarme dissonant.

Depuis le tapis d'immondices, il relève la tête, le sang maculant sa tempe droite, ses yeux dorés fixant l'homme face à lui sans ciller une seule seconde.

Un frisson de pure terreur traverse l'adulte de part en part. Un cri lui échappe.

- Ne reviens plus jamais ici, tu m'entends?! Plus _jamais_!

Dans un dernier soubresaut, il claque la porte de sa boutique.

- Hé!

Alertée par le bruit, une voix s'élève soudain, coupant la nuit comme un éclair. Une présence se manifeste aussitôt auprès du garçon sans qu'on n'entende le moindre pas, une main gantée se posant sur son épaule sans la moindre hésitation.

- Tu n'as rien...?

Le garçon brun tourne la tête dans un mouvement contrôlé, ses muscles tendus imperceptiblement, prêt à rejeter la main au premier signe de l'utilisation de magie. Il lève les yeux pour observer le magicien près de lui, assez puissant ou assez inconscient pour utiliser ses pouvoirs dans cette ruelle comme bon lui semble.

Et il tombe dans le regard le plus profond qu'il ait jamais vu.

A la lumière du seul lampadaire encore en état de marche et de la lune au-dessus d'eux, les yeux émeraude, en croisant les siens, se plissent avec une immanquable douceur, la main sur son épaule se resserrant brièvement avant de la quitter. Le jeune homme, qui s'était agenouillé, se relève alors, se tournant vers la porte de la boutique dans un mouvement de cape indigné.

Ses sourcils froncés, ses poings serrés à ses côtés, il avance dans sa direction, tapant trois grands coups contre le bois avec assez de force pour que les gonds _craquent_.

- Monsieur, ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît!

Depuis le sol, le garçon ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Malgré sa force étonnante, il semble presque fragile, tout en longueur, sa taille fine sous le costume noir qui le ceint, un tissu blanc entourant son cou avec délicatesse, sa cape noire également suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux ébène, mi-longs, viennent caresser doucement chacune de ses joues, la peau de son visage et de son cou, elle seule non recouverte de tissu, d'une pâleur presque surnaturelle sous les rayons de lune.

Mais ce qui l'interpelle le plus reste ses yeux, les émeraudes, si douces l'instant d'avant, maintenant intenses et brûlantes de colère.

Il était magnifique.

Alors, face à l'ironie de la situation - la véritable _ironie_, qu'une personne telle que lui prenne _sa_ défense - et l'absurdité que quelqu'un comme lui ait pu survivre dans cette ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os, le garçon se laisse rire, d'un rire aussi noir que le ciel au-dessus de lui, étrangement bas et tout à fait vide.

- C'est inutile.

Sa voix d'enfant ne camoufle pas les ténèbres qui la sous-tendent et annonce déjà sa voix d'adulte, aussi grave et sombre que lui-même.

S'interrompant, l'étranger se tourne vers lui dans une question muette. On le lit vraiment comme un livre.

Camouflant un sourire amusé, le garçon se relève, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Ses yeux dorés fixés sur les émeraudes, il lâche sans aucune inflexion:

- On est à Tokyo.

Et il observe comme le jeune homme face à lui se raidit visiblement, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses prunelles.

Tokyo. La ville aux dirigeants corrompus et où vivent les pires criminels. Tokyo, cette _jungle_ où les faibles périssent ou sont écrasés, réduits en esclavage.

Tokyo... la ville abandonnée par Dieu lui-même.

Les yeux du jeune homme se baissent, voilés. Mais soudain, ses poings se serrent de nouveau et il redresse la tête d'un air décidé, le fixant de ses émeraudes étincelantes.

- Cela n'excuse rien. Il n'avait pas à te traiter ainsi.

Et le garçon, les yeux légèrement arrondis, combat une nouvelle envie de rire, un sourire amusé cette fois-ci bien visible sur ses lèvres.

Quand il s'est repris, son sourire s'est transformé en un rictus narquois, qui n'a pas du tout sa place sur un visage aussi jeune. Ses propres prunelles dorées, rétrécies sur le jeune homme, étincèlent, sombres et terriblement sérieuses.

- Si vous saviez qui j'étais, vous ne diriez pas cela.

Et le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, sceptique, l'observant en silence.

Un vent nocturne souffle. De quelque part non loin, ils entendent le bruissement des feuilles tandis qu'il passe entre les branches d'un arbre.

La question tombe presque d'elle-même des lèvres pâles, basse, les yeux verts tourbillonnant dans une émotion innommable:

- Qui es-tu?

Et le rictus sur les lèvres du garçon s'agrandit un peu plus, ses prunelles un peu plus vides.

- Un assassin.

Le vent souffle une deuxième fois, ébourriffant presque avec tendresse les cheveux du jeune homme sans parvenir à atténuer l'expression de ses yeux.

Le garçon continue sur le même timbre de voix, sa posture détendue comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

- Un tueur à gages, pour être plus précis. Même si en vérité, je ne suis sous les ordres de personne. Au final, c'est moi et moi seul qui choisis mes cibles.

Sûrement qu'il va partir, maintenant, cet étranger aux yeux verts. Sûrement qu'il va fuir et le laisser tout seul ici, comme tous ces truands qui n'ont pas encore assez peur de lui pour même essayer de le _cacher_.

Mais ce n'est pas de la peur qui éclaire les prunelles. Le jeune homme n'amorce pas même un geste de recul.

A la place, les émeraudes se rétrécissent, simplement, battant d'une incompréhension douloureuse et infiniment triste.

- Pourquoi...?

La question semble voler jusqu'au garçon, sans âge, familière, comme si elle lui était posée depuis la nuit des temps et errait sans parvenir à trouver de réponse.

Il hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Cela paye bien.

Cela, cela lui est totalement égal, mais c'était important pour l'_autre_. Cet être faible - ce _petit frère _- qui ne sait encore se débrouiller seul et qu'il finira immanquablement par souiller de sang.

- Et puis, cela apporte aux deux partis. Eux ont leur travail fait par un tueur insoupçonnable et efficace. Quant à moi...

Il fixe les yeux émeraude, toute expression absente de son visage, ses prunelles dorées glacées d'indifférence.

- Une existence sans but... autant qu'elle serve à achever celle des autres.

Les yeux verts s'_écarquillent_.

Le vent souffle de nouveau, imperturbable, et les prunelles dorées se ferment. Il souffle, pas à sa place dans une telle ville. Trop doux pour elle.

Trop doux pour lui-même.

Les yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, les sourcils froncés par l'agacement.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Votre place n'est pas dans cette ville.

Il n'appartient pas à l'air vicié de Tokyo.

Il n'appartient pas au même monde que _lui_.

Le garçon brun sourit, les yeux fermés, dans une expression qui va devenir l'un de ses masques fétiches: visage lisse et sourire doux et poli et totalement faux.

- Allez-vous-en.

Mais le jeune homme ne fait pas un pas. Ses cheveux retombant sur son visage et camouflant ses yeux, il répète, sa voix basse et étranglée:

- Ma place n'est "pas dans cette ville", éh?

Et il rit à son tour, brusquement, sans aucun humour, d'un rire aux accents désespérés et aussi purs qu'un _sanglot_.

Il relève la tête, ses yeux se vrillant sur les prunelles d'or, ourlés d'une tristesse intemporelle et aussi profonds qu'un abîme.

- Si tu savais qui _j_'étais, tu ne dirais pas cela...

Et le garçon ne peut que le fixer, à court de mots pour la première fois avant de se ressaisir dans un _sursaut_.

Il fronce les sourcils, sans voir les yeux verts qui fixent sa tempe ensanglantée peut-être une seconde de trop avant de se poser sur le sol avec honte.

Secouant la tête, l'étranger le regarde de nouveau, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Tu devrais aller faire examiner ta blessure. Tu dois avoir mal-

- Ca va. Je ne sens rien.

Le garçon brun l'interrompt, son ton catégorique, ses yeux vides le traversant sans le voir.

- Je ne sens _rien_...

Et deux bras se retrouvent soudain autour de lui, l'enserrant, et le jeune homme pose sa tête sur son épaule et le garçon sent sa joue et soudain il _sait_-

Il _sait_... et ses prunelles s'écarquillent, comme jamais, parce que le jeune homme est un **vampire** et que c'est tout bonnement _impossible_.

- Vous êtes trop gentil. Et naïf. Je vous ai dit que c'était inutile.

_Impossible..._

- Ca ne fait pas mal! Ca ne fait pas-

Alors les bras se resserrent un peu plus et le dernier mot meurt dans sa gorge.

Est-ce que le coeur des vampires bat? Est-ce qu'il bat, nourri par la vie qu'il prend aux autres?

Et le coeur d'un _assassin_, est-ce qu'il peut battre?

Le coeur du jeune homme bat en tout cas, rapide et fort, et il entraîne celui du garçon dans son sillage, semblant le réveiller pour la première fois depuis ses dix années d'existence.

La joue est glacée contre lui, mais lui n'a jamais rien connu d'aussi chaleureux et d'aussi _vrai_.

Alors, lentement, le garçon tend ses mains, frôlant la cape du bout des doigts.

Quand ses doigts se referment, la chaleur n'est plus là.

Le vampire lui tourne le dos, toussant légèrement et rajustant son col d'un air gêné. Le garçon le fixe, les bras ballants.

La question s'échappe de ses lèvres comme un souffle de vent:

- Qui es-_tu_?

_-et lentement, sans qu'on ne la remarque, la Destinée se met en place...-_

Le jeune homme se retourne simplement vers lui sans répondre, lui souriant avec douceur.

- Subaruuu, tu es où??

- ...Ah.

Extrêmement embarrassé à présent, le vampire rit doucement, se grattant une joue du bout d'un doigt ganté, du rose venant colorer son visage.

Le garçon ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Toussant une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme se rapproche alors et se penche légèrement, les émeraudes plissées et lumineuses.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

La question remue quelque chose au fond de lui et il répond sans une hésitation:

- Seïshirô.

Le vampire - _Subaru_ - laisse de nouveau échapper son rire clair, lui souriant avec chaleur.

- Dans ce cas, Seïshirô-_kun_, nous nous reverrons peut-être...

Et dans un tourbillon de cape, il disparaît.

xxx

Au cours de sa dernière mission, Seïshirô refuse d'achever sa victime. Ainsi que la suivante. Avant qu'on ne lui en propose une troisième, il quitte son "travail".

Il n'est sous les ordres de personne. Au final, c'est lui et lui seul qui choisit ses cibles.

Il sera chasseur de vampires.

xXxXxXxXx

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _joyeuse_: Huhuhu, Seïshirô-_kun_! :D Enfin, même si cela ne va pas durer. La prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront, peut-être, Seï sera plus âgé que Sub physiquement et Subaru _paniquera_ et emploiera le "-san". Seï lui sourira alors de son air poli pour cacher sa déception, et il se vengera en employant_ lui _le "-kun".

...Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois que je réfléchis trop. xD

Le jeune Seï n'était vraiment pas facile à écrire. C'est "Seïshirô", mais il ne doit pas faire totalement adulte non plus. De plus, je trouve le Seï de Tsubasa plus "doux" que celui de TB/X, et pour moi, c'est parce qu'il a plus "mûri" en voyageant à travers les dimensions... et en croisant d'autres versions de lui-même (et de Vous-savez-qui XD). Mais... peut-être aussi a-t-il rencontré Subaru plus tôt? :)

En tout cas, les Seïshirô pré- et post-Subaru sont différents, c'est pour cela que ce jeune Seï est aussi sombre. Je voulais montrer l'influence de Subaru quand on comparait avec sa version adulte.^^ C'est ma version des choses en tout cas, et j'espère qu'elle est un minimum crédible... T T (et que ma version de Sub est bien aussi) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Merci à vous qui êtes passés par hasard lire ce petit texte. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment...^^

Maeve


End file.
